I said no'
by NNataliee
Summary: M/G Oneshot. Derek knows he's running out of chances, he knows he needs to do something drastic to show that he loves her. Then he gets an idea. T for the minimal language.


He sat in his office alone, surrounded by darkness. He had lost the one person in his life that truly mattered. He was offered the chance to be with her but he blew it. Now his best friend was in a two year relationship with the one man he could not stand. Her boyfriend repulsed him. He was dirty, he was greasy and he did not deserve her love. But it was no fault but his own. He tried to do the decent thing by letting her go, letting her move on with her life. Now he regretted it. He watched as she walked away from and immediately into the arms of her boyfriend. That memory was like a scar on his brain. It was irremovable.

She sat in a booth surrounded by overweight junk food addicts whilst facing one of the worst; her boyfriend. He sat with greasy food in hand to meet the greasy hair on his head. His shirt was horribly patterned and hurt her eyes. As much as his appearance sickened her, she stayed with him. She fell for his personality not his appearance. He was not the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but because the one person she wanted was unavailable she stayed with him.

The ketchup dropped and splattered on his shirt. Her laugh had to be forced to silence and instead a sigh was released. Her boyfriend was messy. He had an unclean apartment, he ate like a starved animal, his hair was greased to his forehead and his clothes were tattered and dirty. She had always wanted to sort his wardrobe out, but every time she suggested it, he brushed her off claiming his clothing options were 'fine'. They weren't. No matter how many times her attempts failed she remained persistent.

For you see this woman is beautiful and classy. Her clothes might be eccentrically coloured, her style might be unusually fashionable yet she was beautiful. She knew she deserved better in a man, she knew she could have better but she didn't attempt to find better. She had settled, not for second best or even third but for the one man who was in no way like the one man she loved; her best friend. He was suave, handsome, chivalrous and perfect. The one problem was he was too good. She didn't look like the women he dated. He dated supermodels and actresses whilst she stayed the loyal best friend. That's all she felt she would be, the sidekick who was there for him through everything but only platonically.

He knew of her untruthful and illogical views of her self. Where he saw perfections, she saw a flaw. No matter how many times he told her how beautiful she was or how faultless she was to him, she didn't believe him. She acted as if he was joking yet he had been serious. He had often told her that he loved her, she responded the same. However she meant as a friend. He understood why she would think he would be uninterested in her, for he only dated stick think models with prominent bones that had never had an actual curve. The reason being he did not want to date; or sleep with as was the case, with a woman that resembled her in any way. She was one a kind, and so until the day he could have her, he would have nobodies whose names were a forgotten memory.

**xxxx**

Penelope Garcia would have rathered be somewhere else that sat with her boyfriend. Don't get her wrong, occasionally he could be sweet, but it was likely that he bored her now. She wanted to end her relationship with him but she didn't want to break his heart. He loved her, but the love was no reciprocated. She was stringing him along slightly but even so she chose not to break up with him yet for fear of hurting him.

She realised that Kevin had begun to speak after so long of there being a lack of conversation so she began to pay intention to him.

"Penny, I have begun to think lately. As you know we've been together for just over two years now and well I believe it might be time for us to take the next step. Yesterday I went to talk to mummy and she approved what I am just about to do. I think it is about time we married. So Penny will you do this, with me?"

Penelope sat rooted to the spot as he spoke, as soon as he said the words 'next step' she began to freak out. Her breathing got shallower and her heart bet faster. She knew this would happen one day but she didn't believe it would be so soon. His proposal was pretty lame but it was not the lack of passion in it that made her make a decision.

"I am sorry Kevin; I never expected to get to this point with you. But no, I cannot marry you. I don't love you. I am so sorry."

Penelope quickly rose and exited the fast food restaurant. Kevin made no attempt to follow her gratefully as all she needed to do was get away from him. She needed to see one person right now and luckily she was in walking distance of Quantico. She had to go speak to her best friend.

**xxxx**

Derek Morgan was still sat at his desk, forehead rested on the table. He had been sat in the same position for the past hour, contemplating the relationship he had with his Babygirl. He had thought about going to her immediately and confessing his undying love for her like they do in the chick flicks she made him watch yet something had stopped him. He had not even seen Penelope that day and barely spoken two words to her that week. It was only Wednesday, but it was the longest they had gone without having a proper conversation.

A knock on his door caused his head to jerk up; he straightened out his desk to make it look as if he was working before bellowing 'Come in.'

In stepped Penelope and he smiled instantly. However the look of anger and pity on her face resulted in him worrying and the smile disappeared.

"Babygirl are you okay?" he asked.

With a slight shake of head then a forming pout, Penelope seated herself upon his leather couch. Derek changed seating; moving from his office chair to sit beside her on the couch. He took her delicate hands in his own, and turned her to face him.

"Talk to me baby, you can tell me." He prompted.

She inhaled deeply before she began to speak. "Kevin proposed to me."

Derek felt jealous and sadness at those few words. But he did not speak; he just gave her time to continue. He profiled her emotions and watched as her anger changed to sadness.

"Derek ever since I was a little girl I have dreamt up my dream proposal. I never did specifics just that it had to be romantic. So today sat sharing a meal of greasy food at one in the afternoon when Kevin proposed; was not how I had ever imagined it. Truth be told I never fully committed myself to my relationship with him. I never fully loved him and I never wanted the kind of relationship with marriage and children with him. I said no. He did not deserve to be led on by me anymore than he already had. Funny thing is that he even asked his mom if he could marry me, he had to get his permission. It just proves how unfit he was to be my boyfriend in the first place. I feel so awful Derek, I think I broke his heart." She finally began to cry as she spoke the last of her words.

When he realised that she had rejected Kevin's proposal, Derek found relief wash over him but then he saw here tears. He instantaneously wrapped his arms around her and pulled her limp body to his own. As the feel of her being held to him made her feel loved, she in return let her arms encircle his waist; leaning on him. Her head rested upon his shoulder and as the tears fell they connect with the fabric of his shirt. He did not care about his shirt, or how her hold was vice-like. All that mattered to him was her and so he held her even tighter.

The tears lasted only a few minutes before they halted and so she pulled away from him. Her fingers wiped against her reddened cheeks to remove any mascara that may have run. She then looked up so that her gaze met his.

"Sorry for burdening you with this. I see that you were busy, I will just leave so that you can carry on working." She speedily said before standing up.

She had not even taken her second step before Derek's hand laced around her wrist and pulled her back towards him. The force of his action meant that she fall onto his lap but as she tried to move off, his arms once more encircled her waist holding her in place.

"Baby I am glad you came to me. I know we've been falling apart but this makes me believe you still trust me. So whenever you are upset, angry, confused and happy or are feeling any other emotion, I want you to come to me. You have never been nor ever will be a burden. I most certainly was not busy and for you I will not be busy. You can come to me anytime; I am only ever a phone call away because for you, I have all the time in the world. Baby tonight I want there to be some me and you time. It's been long overdue. And I will not take no for an answer. It's happening."

She weakly nodded so he finally released her, allowing her to stand up.

"Good. Now go home, get yourself dolled up so that you look equally gorgeous as you always do and I will pick you up at seven. Oh and it is not up for discussion." He said sternly.

She chuckled slightly and began to walk from his office. However she stopped at his door and turned to look at him. "And you call me the hardhead Hotstuff?" she whispered before she then turned and left. Now t was his turn to chuckle as she left with her head held high. She knew that she was right in assuming Derek would be able to cheer her up.

**xxxx**

The day was going far too quick for Derek. He had so many plans thought out yet not enough time to achieve them all. He had a lot already arranged but he needed more time. He still had one more thing to pick up before he picked Penelope up later on what would be their first date, not that she knew that yet. Then he had an idea of how to leave work.

Derek opened his door and shouted out, "Emily."

It only took seconds for Emily Prentiss to appear at his office door. He then looked at her with a sickly sweet look his face.

"Princess, would you do me a big favour?" he said overly sweetly.

"Depends." Came her reply.

He sighed, "Cover my case load just for today. I will repay the favour but it is just I need to be somewhere and I need you to do this for me. Please."

Emily chuckled at the pleading tone evident in Derek's tone. "As I said depends. Tell me your plans and I will tell you my decision." She bargained with a wink.

Derek thought pensively. He supposed it would not be too much of a harm to tell one person his plans. So he then proceeded to tell her.

Minutes later all that could be heard throughout that floor was the squeal of Emily Prentiss.

"Seriously?" Emily asked.

Derek just replied with a nod of his head as his smile grew larger than before. He was obviously happy and so Emily found herself smiling too. How could she deny him?

"Give me your files and get out of here right now. The quicker the better I say."

Derek handed over his files, leant close and whispered thanks before placing a kiss on her cheek. He then literally ran from his office.

**xxxx**

Penelope was nervous. Although she had left work several hours ago to get ready she had still not made up her mind on what to wear. So far her outfit had been changed six times whereas her hair had been changed four. As she glanced at the outfits laid on top of her bed she finally made a decision.

She slipped on the strapless hot pink coloured dress and marvelled as it hugged her every curve, emphasising her figure perfectly. Now that she had chosen her dress everything else slotted in to place. She fastened the small buckle on her killer black heels and then fastened the clutch of her necklace. Two Christmases ago Derek bought her the silver necklace that was decorated with the word 'Babygirl' and she had worn it ever day since. It was very rarely removed from where it lay.

Next Penelope styled her hair in loose curls that just grazed her bare shoulders. Her make up was next, resulting in her having ruby red lips and Smokey black eyes. As she looked at her reflection she was reminded of the case the team had worked on which meant she had to look a 50's pin up. That was exactly how she looked now.

Pleased with her how she looked, Penelope went and sat on her couch. The contrast in colour failed to distract her as her nerves overcame her. She watched as the hands of the clock slowly passed every minute.

And at precisely seven o'clock there was knock on her door. Penelope stood and ran her hands over her dress, smoothing out the creases. As she opened the door her jaw dropped at the vision before her. Derek Morgan stood dressed in his usual style of tight black jeans and an equally tight black shirt. The top two buttons were left undone, exposing little of his hairless chest.

Unbeknown to her Derek's actions mirrored her own as his jaw dropped also. He took a glance over her. He mentally made an opinion of every part of her. He loved her hair when it was red but as blonde she was even more breathtaking. And looking at her dress that was decently covering her yet managed to be extremely sultry; she certainly took his breath away.

"Ready?" Derek managed to choke out eventually.

Penelope just mumbled a yes in reply before she grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. Derek being chivalrous as normal motioned for her to go first.

However what she didn't see was that as she walked away with an extra sway to her hips, his eyes were glued to her backside. He often did that unintentionally, for every part of her was truly beautiful to him.

"Where are we going handsome?" Penelope asked once she was seated within the SUV. Derek had opened the door for her, helped into her seat, closed the door after then finally got in on his side.

"It's a surprise sweetheart but it will take a little while to get there. Luckily you have great company. Now baby, get talking about this dream proposal. I want to know all about it."

Penelope looked at Derek cautiously as she did not even know where to start to answer that question. She took a deep breath, contemplating what to say before she began to speak.

"I always wanted the basic romantic proposal. The candles lit, the flowers decorating the table, the dinner that just you and him share and the speech that makes tears form in you eyes. I was a witness to my step-dad's proposal to my mom, and it was that romantic that even though I was only four years old at the time it made an everlasting impression. It is that kind of proposal I want. The one that gives you butterflies and makes your heart beat faster. The one that is unforgettable and so heartfelt. I didn't get that with Kevin but that's fine, I mean hopefully there will be another opportunity. This time just wasn't the time, I get that."

Derek kept looking over at Penelope as she spoke and noticed how tears were gracing her cheeks. He knew the tears were not out of pity or despair but out of love and remembrance. The mere mention of her mom always made her cry. He was the only person she would open up to about her.

"Babygirl you mom is looking over you, you know that. She will be so proud of you." He spoke softly.

Penelope looked at him then, a look of shock on her face. He laughed slightly. "I always know what you're thinking Penelope." He explained.

She just nodded as she wiped away the remaining tears. "So Hotstuff, are we there yet?" she asked childishly.

"Another hour baby but don't you worry, I have enough cheesy tunes to accompanying us until we get there." He said, resulting in her giggling as he pressed play and the car was filled with a cheesy pop song. When she began to sing along, it was his turn to laugh.

Now and again a song would come on that even he knew the words to and so he would sing along with her. Both of them were vocally talented so the blend of voices amazed Penelope.

"I always thought that you and I would make an awesome pair. Our singing just proved it." Penelope said with a giggle.

"Now you see angel you only thought we would make an awesome pair but I have always known we would." Although he winked his tone showed the seriousness of what he said.

Penelope's smile disappeared and she forced out a laugh in confusion. She then began to sing again, note perfect.

**xxxx**

Derek was always good at timing and so exactly an hour later they arrived at their destination. It was only when he drew closer than Penelope realised where he had taken her.

"Derek we're at a beach." She said worryingly.

"I know." He replied.

She looked at him noticing the slight turn of his upper lip and the twinkling in his eye. She simply asked, "Why?"

Derek chuckled at the tone of her voice. "Because baby me and you are going to have a date. This place backs up onto one of my properties and so I know it's deserted. Therefore sweetheart it is the perfect place for you and I to have a picnic." He replied.

Derek slid out of his side of the car and walked hurriedly around to the other side. As he opened her door he held out his hand so that he could help her down from the car. He then laid his hand on her lower back, escorting her towards the beach.

She had only taken a few steps before she realised the problem of walking on sand with heels and so she stalled; leant on Derek and removed them. The feel of the sand between her toes was heavenly. But the feel of Derek's hand interlaced with her own was even more perfect.

As they reached the area of beach where they would having a picnic, Penelope realised the beach truly was deserted. There was no people and no sound. As she looked across the water she saw the serenity of the scene before her. The water was calm and peaceful. The reflection of the moon was reflected on the waves and the golden sand beneath their feet was golden; dark due to the lack of light. It was beautiful.

When she turned she saw what Derek had laid out for them. A blanket was laid down, surrounded by dozens of candles that's lights flickered due to the slight wind. A picnic basket lay in the centre of the blanket on top of the rose petals that he had scattered about. She could not suppress the gasp as she seen the sight before her. It was plain enough yet it was how she would want a romantic setting to look.

"Derek you really shouldn't have." She whispered.

"Baby girl I really should have, now leave it alone. Come on, have a seat." He said half mockingly.

Penelope did not disobey his request. As she sat she tucked her legs beneath her, and rested her shoes on the sand beside her. Derek moved the picnic basket slightly and he then too seated. As he removed the food, Penelope found with every food he removed she fell that little more in love with him. She realised that she loved every food he had brought with him; unsurprisingly since he always thought of her before himself. However she also realised that every food she would be able to feed him or vice versa and this time she hid her laugh.

"Derek how did you do all of this, I mean…" she began to ask.

"Babygirl I had a little help but for you I would do anything. You completely worth it." He said truthfully.

Silence fell over them, and so the only sounds were the crashing of the waves. As they began to eat Penelope started to feel adventurous and so as she picked up every food she offered it to Derek; feeding him in the process. It did not take long for Derek to take over and begin to feed her. Neither spoke, they didn't need to. They always knew what the other was feeling and this was no exception.

Derek held up a strawberry and grazed it across Penelope's lip and she opened immediately. The juice of the strawberry forced her to suppress a small moan of appreciation. She licked the juice from her lip and then turned her head to the side and looked at Derek.

"And here I was all this time imagining you feeding me strawberries. You most certainly did not disappoint." She whispered sultrily.

Derek's laugh was forced, he knew it was time and suddenly he became incredibly nervous. He moved the remnants of food out of the way as well as the basket before taking Penelope's hands in his.

At the fell of his hands taking her own, Penelope's eyes met Derek's in a lust filled gaze. Neither of them tried to break eye contact instead opting to just stare at one another; trying to read every emotion they were feeling.

Derek then opened his mouth; sighed deeply then began to speak.

"Penelope, me and you have been inseparable ever since I first met you. That instant chemistry I felt made me realise that you were special. That twinkle in your eye when I first called you Babygirl told me you were and everyday since that day I have been proved right. When I call you any of the nicknames I have for you it is because those are what you are to me. You are my solace that enlightens me when darkness overcomes, you are my princess who makes me a proud man to have known you and you are beautiful in every way to me. You are my life Penelope and you mean the world to me. It took me far too long to realise that not only are you my best friend, but you are also my soul mate." Derek sighed before continuing.

"It does not matter if we are together or we are apart, it is you that I am constantly thinking about. I think of those ruby lips, those chocolate eyes, your golden hair and that breathtaking smile. Every part of you is gorgeous. It was just over two years ago that I first told you that I loved you, and I repeated the sentiment several times since. Those three words were the words I feared most in the world, but saying them to you was easy and a necessity. However I was never fully truthful, for Penelope Garcia I am _**in**_love with you. I believe I might have always been and when I realised I knew what I had to do. So Babygirl I know we both are a little crazy, hectic and impractical and so is what I am about to do…."

Derek stood fully before then kneeling down before her on one knee. He spoke again.

"Penelope I love you and I want you to give me the honour of calling you my wife. Will you marry me?" he spoke clearly; confidently as he took the ring box from his pocket.

Penelope looked from Derek to the ring. She recognized it as the ring he inherited from his grandmother. It consisted of a white gold band that was decorated with a large ruby that was then surrounded by several smaller diamonds. The tears started trickling down her cheeks as her gaze once more met Derek's.

"Derek you cannot be serious." She managed to say.

"Baby I am deadly serious. I want this, I want everything with you. Hell I want you." He replied. As she looked into his eyes she saw no dishonesty or untruthfulness.

She knew this was what she wanted, she had always wanted to me his wife but had given up on the dream once she realised he only loved her as a best friend. Now evidently that was not how he saw her. All she could whisper was a barely inaudible 'Yes'. He heard her though and so he slipped the ring onto her finger and it fitted perfectly.

Penelope was pulled into Derek's arms; with his arms around her waist and hers around his. He lay down and nestled his nose into her hair; inhaling the signature strawberry smell of her shampoo. Her head rested upon his chest allowing the tears to fall onto his shirt. As her arms remained in place, he brought one arm up and brought it around her shoulder. Their fingers interlaced as they held one another under the moonlight. Silence being the only sound.

It was a while before either spoke and it was Penelope who then had to break the silence. "Derek you do realise I have been proposed to twice in once day. That must be a record."

Derek's laugh broke the silence, "It must be, but baby this one right here is the only one that should mean something."

Now she began to laugh and he felt her nod her head in agreement.

They lay there happily, unmoving for another hour until the temperature drop became nearly unbearable. However they found extra warm from just holding one another so close.

"Mine or yours Hotstuff?" Penelope asked.

"Yours."

She moved her head slightly in affirmation and mumbled for them to go now. Derek stood first, packing away the burnt out candles and the blanket into the basket. He then helped Penelope up onto her feet. He carried everything, even her shoes, whilst also holding onto to her. Now that she was his, he didn't want to let her go. As they headed back to the care, Penelope looked behind her once more and watched as the rose petals began to be swept away by the wind. It was the last sight she saw before finally getting into the SUV.

As it was nearly midnight, Penelope began to become aware of how tired she was feeling. The wine Derek had given her had gone straight to her head and so therefore not helping the situation. Derek saw when he looked over at her that her eyes were fighting to stay open and so he turned up the heating in hope it would make her give up fighting. It only took a matter of minutes before her eyes drifted closed as sleep overcame her.

He kept glancing at her throughout the drive, watching her as she slept. There was a peacefulness to her that he often seen when they had nights together and she feel asleep beside him. This time it was slightly different, he knew that she was his to watch and did not feel about doing so.

**xxxx**

Penelope was having an amazing dream when she forced awake by someone gently shaking her. She held her breath as she cautiously opened her eyes, forgetting where she was. The sight before her allowed her to release that breath; Derek was leant towards her partially with a smile upon his face.

"Way to give me a heart attack baby," she joked.

"Sorry beautiful, but we're home." Derek said as he removed the keys from the ignition. Once more he went to her side of the car to open the door for her. However this time she was unable to step from the car as Derek swept her up into his arms.

"Derek Morgan put me down this very instant. I am too heavy." She screamed.

"Hardhead listen to me when I say you are not and I shall not. Enjoy the ride." He said with a wink.

Derek locked the door behind him before playfully spinning Penelope around, extracting painfully loud screams from her. He stopped after number three began to deafen him. He carried on walking towards her front door, lightly grazing his lips over hers in the slightest of touches to silence her protests. Immediately she stopped speaking, and Derek was unable to hide the smirk.

Finally as they reached the front door, Penelope was released from his arms. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she lightly slapped Derek on the chest.

"Never do that again." She spoke with conviction.

"What carry you or kiss you?" he said with a smirk.

She looked at him stunned, "You ever stop kissing me and I will harm you baby."

"I don't intend to goddess, but I also do not intend on never carrying you again. I like having you in my arms"

Derek signalled for Penelope to give him her keys before proceeding to open her door. They stepped into her foyer and the first thing he noticed was the slight glow that illuminated her bedroom. Due to be unarmed, the only object he had to use was an umbrella that sat by her door. He pressed a single finger to his lips, telling her to not make a noise. He tiptoed towards the bedroom, not making a single sound. It was as he was nearing the door he heard the low music that was playing.

He opened the door forcefully and the sight before him sickened him. Laid on her bed, wearing nothing but a strategically placed sheet was a naked Kevin Lynch. Derek felt his stomach lurch up into his throat and he and he had to advert his eyes to stop the nauseating feeling that was building up. It took time for Kevin to notice who was stood at the door. Believing it was only Penelope he had kept his eyes closed, 'seductively' but when he finally opened them and saw Derek he squealed and wrapped the sheet full around himself.

"I… I thought… I didn't know he'd be…" Kevin couldn't form a coherent sentence as he tried to explain the reason he was naked in her bed.

Derek glanced towards Penelope and he saw the look of anger and disgust on her face. He had to stop himself laughing at her expression, deciding the scene before him was too serious.

"Derek give us a minute please." Penelope said and all Derek could do was nod before he walked out of her bedroom, opting to close the door behind him. He then sat down on her couch head in hands and waited.

Penelope Garcia rarely raised her voice but the restraint this time was not strong enough. Derek heard every word she screamed at Kevin.

"What possessed you to come here, strip naked and climb into my bed _after _I said no to your proposal?" she bellowed.

"I though we were still together but just not engaged Penny." He replied. Derek winced at that nickname, he knew Penelope hated it and he could tell why. It would remind you of a cute little six year old that has pigtails and a cartoon backpack. Penelope was certainly no cute little six year old.

"No meant no Kevin. That is still no explanation for this… And for the last time my name is Penelope not Penny. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Derek only heard mumblings from Kevin, not able to make out what he was saying in return.

"Get dressed and get out of my house. Never use your key again, never come back here again. We're over Kevin." Penelope then stepped from the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She went and sat beside Derek, they chose not to speak. They both kept glancing at the door waiting for Kevin to reappear. When he finally did Derek chuckled at the state of him. His greasy hair was askew, his glasses at an angle and his usual dishevelled clothing looking worse than normal.

Penelope stood and walked towards him stopping barely two feet in front of him. She held out her palm and Kevin then gave her his key.

"We're over. Understand?" she said.

"Ye…Yeah. I am so sorry Penelope, for everything and I…" Kevin stopped speaking as soon as Penelope raised her left hand to push back up her glasses. He saw the glistening of the ring and quickly grabbed Penelope's wrist; pulling her hand towards him to get a closer look.

Derek watched as Penelope flinched once Kevin touched her, so he walked over to stand beside her. Kevin saw out of the corner of his eye the approaching Derek Morgan and he released Penelope's wrist instantly.

"What the fuck Penelope, I propped to you about twelve hours ago and already you're engaged to someone else? You were cheating on me weren't you?" Kevin screamed.

"Actually Kevin, I never cheated. I just loved someone else instead of you." Penelope replied.

Only then did Kevin take in the sight before him. Derek had his arm around Penelope's waist with her hand sprawled upon her hip. Penelope was leant on Derek, as if she was using him for support. Her arm was across her body so that her left hand rested on top of his.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me. You swore to me he didn't love you like that, that all he was is a player. You said you were _just _best friends and that nothing was ever going to happen between you and him. All this time you were lying to me." Kevin's emotions varied; hurt, anger, jealousy and despair were readable from his facial expressions.

"There was never anything going on between us. Not until tonight. She never cheated on you Lynch or lied. She just didn't know how I truly feel." Derek finally decided to speak up.

At the hearing of Derek's voice, every emotion left Lynch except for the anger; that still remained. His gaze shifted from Penelope to Derek. He locked eyes with him and Lynch could see the look of love and gloating in Derek's eyes and it pissed him off.

"What do you take me for, a fool? You both disgust me. I loved her and as it turns out she's a cheating whore with a thieving, manipulative asshole as a best friend. You always set out to do this, both of you. I hope you have fun together, because _this _will not last. He's out of your league Penny and it won't be long until you come running back to me." Kevin spoke directly to Penelope before shifting his focus to Derek, locking eyes with him again. Kevin broke the eye contact by proceeding to walk towards the door.

As his hand was reaching out for the door knob, Kevin was unprepared when his body was turned and slammed against the wall. Derek Morgan stood before him completely pissed off, his hands balled into fists as if ready to punch him.

"I have had it with you _Lynch_. I've had enough of your constant dismissal of how special Penelope is. She's beautiful, she's talented and she's perfection. You sure as hell never deserved her. I always though I was angry at you for having her but what I really felt was anger at her for not dumping your sorry ass a long time ago. You see here's the thing, your nothing but a dick who thinks that he's smart when your not. Your and asshole who thinks that he's God's gift when honestly you look and dress like a greasy, thrift store wearing child who randomly throws pieces of clothing together. You are dog ugly and are a worthless piece of shit. As for me and Penelope, what we have will last. We have lasted seven years already and its going to last another fifty more. She is the one that is out of my league, not the other way around. However I gained the respect of that beautiful woman right there whereas you lost it the minute you began to disregard her feelings or her beauty. Now I suggest you get the fuck out of here and never set foot near her again. Change jobs, change cities, do whatever you have to do so that you never see her again. Do I make myself clear?"

Once Derek began to speak he couldn't hold back any more. He said everything he had been thinking for the past two years and it felt better now he finally said it aloud.

Kevin looked towards Penelope readying himself to say something, but he saw the look of admiration that graced her face and he knew then he had truly lost. He nodded his head at Derek who satisfied released him. Derek took a step back, allowing Kevin to be able to leave. With one more look back, Kevin left her apartment with the intention of never returning.

Derek locked the door and then turned to look at Penelope. He knew what he said might have offended her and so he was willing to tell her that he was sorry. He never got a chance to speak, for as soon as he turned Penelope launched herself at him. She used that much force that his back hit the wall. She then began to attack him with kisses that he was all to willing to comply too.

The feel of his lips on hers made Penelope feel dizzy. From the first day she saw Derek all she thought about was kissing him. They had shared the briefest kisses in the past, under the mistletoe and pecks goodbye. No kiss they had ever participated in felt like this.

Her lips were soft and felt heavenly. Derek knew he was slowly becoming addicted to kissing her and it was technically only their first proper kiss. He wasn't complaining though. Kissing her was like a drug, he needed it.

With Penelope being the person who initiated the kiss she was the one who dominated it. Her lips were slightly forceful but pleasantly light. They were just explored the feeling of kissing one another but Penelope knew she had to taste him. She barely opened her mouth and darted her tongue out so that it grazed his lips. Its was the lightest of touches but Derek knew what she wanted; it was what he wanted too.

As he parted his lips, Derek took over the kiss. He pushed Penelope backwards then spun her so that her back was against the door. Their lips never broke contact. Only when he was in control did his tongue escape the confinements of his mouth, moving forward to collide with her tongue.

They both let out moans at the sensation. The taste of one another was too much for either to handle and lust soon overcame them. Hands roamed, moans were released and the need for air intensified.

They broke apart when not being able to breath became unbearable. Penelope sighed before tilting her head back to look up at Derek. The look sent chills throughout his whole body as well as an intense heat. To him she was as gorgeous in that moment as she was in any other. However her look now was sultry due to her makeup. Derek's lustful gazed made Penelope to begin to nibble on her bottom lip; which then meant he had to silence the moan that was forming.

One word described what she was feeling, "Wow."

Derek pulled her body crashing into his as he rested his chin on her head. "I know." he whispered. His breathing fanned throughout her hair, giving her Goosebumps. He realised that he was going to apologise to her before the spectacular interruption and so he began to speak.

"Penelope although what I said to Lynch was truthful I am sorry if you felt offended, it was never my intention. You see Sweetness you mean everything to me. Every time I see you my heart races a beat too fast, my palms sweet due to the nervousness I feel and my brain goes into overdrive thinking about all that we could have together. I was never the guy who settled down with one girl. I never wanted to get married and have children whilst living in the suburban home. That wasn't me. That was until I met you. I knew you were different immediately, I knew you were the one. When I'm with you it is only you I ever see, every other girl becomes nonexistent. In fact it's a surprise I'm able to notice Emily or JJ. The thing is Mamma, everything I say to you is the wholehearted truth, I never spoke a word of a lie to you and I never will. I really do love you." He babbled on.

"Derek how many more heartfelt speeches are you planning on delivering today because I think I've run out of tears. Next time though warn me so that I can change my mascara to waterproof. Contraire to what you believe, I was not offended. In fact Adonis I fell even more in love with you. You defended me, and it was oh-so romantic. Derek I feel the same about you. Every time I see that gorgeous face of your's or hear that sultry voice my whole body reacts uncontrollably. Thank you for the constant reminder that I'm better thank I think I am. I think every girls needs one of you shame that you are limited edition baby." she managed to say without crying.

Penelope Garcia was the person that just blended into the background her entire life. Her childhood was normal and despite being the only daughter amongst five children, she received no special treatment. At school she was an outcast; the girl who had little friends, who spent all day programming and was bullied daily for how she looked. But when she lost her parents at eighteen she dropped out of college, cut contact with everyone she knew and literally dropped of the grid.

She was always independent yet invisible. That was until the day Derek Morgan first called her babygirl. That day she felt like she belonged, like she was noticed. Her bright clothing gave her confidence that was not expressed into actions or words. But with Derek it was different, she could say whatever she wanted, she could be whoever she wanted. And after a while those insecurities she had melted away and left her feeling loved. Her problems disappeared and were replaced with new emotions that only he made her feel. She didn't think Derek ever realised how much he changed her life.

However Derek always knew of the feelings she had and the insecurities she felt. When he started to get to know Penelope he saw how she changed and he understood that it was because of him. He laugh became more heartfelt, her eyes twinkled more and what she said to him became dirtier and more confident.

He saw how he eyes glazed over and he knew what she was thinking about. All he did was place a singer finger under her chin and tilt her chin up so that he could stare into her eyes.

He lowered his lips and gave her a brief kiss that was filled with love and whispered against her lips.

"Babygirl you are the most unique person I know, I love every part of your from you blonde shining hair down to your pink painted toes."

Derek unintentional rhyme made Penelope's lips form into a smile. She just stood and enjoyed the moment of being connected to Derek romantically but unlustfully before she finally took a step back from him.

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Let's go to bed stud."

Derek started to panic and the worry must have shown on his face. Penelope placed her palm on his chest as reassurance.

"I know you don't want to rush this my chocolate God and neither to I. But I'm tired baby and I need you to hold me as I sleep. That's it nothing more, nothing less… yet" she said as she added a sultry wink.

Relief came over Derek and he nodded. He took of her hand and led her towards the bedroom.

Derek used to spend nights at Penelope's before Kevin came onto the scene and so he had left several t-shirts there to double as his sleeping wear. As Penelope went and got herself ready for bed, he changed so that he was only wearing his boxers and an old worn out t-shirt.

Just as he pulled down his t-shirt Penelope stepped from the adjoined bathroom. Dressed in short pyjamas that left little to the imagination, Derek wolf whistled at her. Penelope's cheeks reddened and she did a little spin making her hair fan out around her. She stepped towards Derek leaving only inches between them.

Derek raised his hand and stroked her cheek.

"You're even more beautiful when you look all natural goddess."

"Merci mon ange couché.

"Now baby you know what that French talk does to me. Translate that for me." he muttered.

Penelope chuckled, "I said thank you my lying angel."

Derek shook his head at her. She never believed any compliment he gave her and this was no exception.

"Baby do I ever lie to you?" she shook her head. "Well then that means I am telling you the truth. You don't need all that makeup to make you beautiful because underneath it all you already are. Now let's change they sheets, climb into bed and fall to sleep. I really need to hold you."

Penelope sighed contently and started stripping of the contaminated sheets. As Penelope went and threw the sheets in a the trash, Derek made the bed. Knowing Penelope's taste the bedding ranged in colour and pattern but somehow managed to look good together.

They eventually got into bed. They lay on top of the covers so that both foreheads and noses were touching. Derek's hand lay on top of hers which was the only thing between them. Their legs were bent so that their knees touched. Penelope's apartment was warm enough, but most of the heat that they were feeling was from one another.

As they looked into each other's eyes they saw pure unadulterated lust that was mixed with an indefinite amount of love.

A whispered 'I love you' brought both lips into contact. It was only a light kiss; a goodnight kiss.

As the pulled apart she whispered "I love you too."

They moved closer so that her head rested upon his shoulder, his arm was around her; holding her to him. His spare hand was holding hers and their legs were tangled together.

The position in which they lay was comforting to them both, they needed it. It only took a matter of minutes before their breathing became calmer as they both fell into a peaceful sleep. The only thought on their mind was the person who lay beside them and the only dream was of those that they loved. They had a future to look forward to, but that could all be dealt with in the morning. For now all that mattered was that they were where they were meant to be; in each other's arms.

x…**The End**…x


End file.
